Beyblade - Episode 02
is the second episode of Beyblade: 2000 and the second episode of the Original Series overall. It first aired on January 15, 2001 in Japan and on July 6, 2002 as a one-hour special with The Blade Raider in the United States. Plot Loading their Blades, Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari launch out their Beyblades to begin their battle. Attempting to avenge Carlos for how Kai had mistreated him, Tyson has his Blade, Dragoon Grip Attacker clash with Kai's Blade: Dranzer S. As Kenny, Andrew, and a few other people watch the ongoing battle, Kai appears to be a formidable opponent for Tyson. This is seen at how Dranzer appears to be absorbing every hit and smash that it receives from Tyson's Beyblade. Tyson is however able to launch an attack where his Blade collects wind in order to form a tornado that traps Dranzer. Just when Tyson believes that the battle is in his favor, Kai decides that he has had enough and commands Dranzer to evade the tornado and come spiraling down to land right on top of Tyson's Bey and destroy it. This greatly shocks Tyson, as he seems to not be able to believe the sight that has happened before his eyes, along with Kenny and Andrew. Dranzer S is then recalled back to Kai, who is quite reserved of the fight he just won. He shows Carlos that his strategy of Dranzer absorbing Tyson's Blade allowed it to defeat it. He tells Carlos to follow him as Kai escorts him away. Later on, Tyson is frustrated by his battle with Kai, now forced to remake another Beyblade for him to use in his Beybattles. Feeling sorrow and unhappy for Tyson, Kenny and Andrew agree to help Tyson reconstruct a new Beyblade, this time promising to make it even stronger and better than before. Happy to hear this, Tyson accepts the help of his friends. Andrew then goes on to reveal to Tyson the goals of the Blade Sharks, a Beyblading group whose goal is to find "the ultimate Blade" for their leader, Kai Hiwatari. This ultimate Blade is supposed to contain "the ultimate Bit-Beast"; Bit-Beasts which are spirits of animals such as lions, tigers and even dragons that are enchanted in a Blade. Tyson is intrigued by the advent of Bit-Beasts, while Kenny goes on to formally introduce Tyson to his laptop. Kenny reveals that a Bit-Beast is enchanted in his own laptop, known as "Dizzara", or "Dizzi" for short. Kenny remembers the first time he met Dizzi, it was the middle of a thunderstorm that was happening outside where following a power outage, a burst of electricity struck his laptop and when he opened it after the storm, he was surprised to find Dizzi there. Now interested and knowledgeable with the advent of Bit-Beasts, Tyson pledges to defeat Kai in a rematch with a new Blade. Elsewhere at the Blade Sharks' headquarters, Kai has some Blade Sharks hold Carlos against his will as Kai commands for Carlos' own, personal Blade to be destroyed before his very eyes. Despite Carlos' pleas for forgiveness and apologies for his loss against Tyson, a group of Blade Sharks follow their leader's orders when they launch their own Blades to clash with Carlos' Blade in a Beystadium. After some hits and smashes, they are able to fully destroy the Beyblade of Carlos which as a result, traumatizes Carlos. After this, Kai is approached by two other members of the Blade Sharks who reveal to Kai that from their sources, a Beyblader is in the process of building a new Blade with the help of a boy who talks to his laptop. Amused by this, the Blade Sharks ask Kai if they could possibly kidnap the boy, just to find out how much intelligence they really have on Beyblade and to halt the Beyblader who is building a Blade. Kai expresses how the idea is actually not bad of one and allows them to commit it. The following day, Tyson gets to some training when he is able to fully remake his old Blade into a new, enhanced version. Facing Andrew in a Beybattle, the new Blade seems to have better power than before. However, Kenny discovers that it is still not enough power to meet that of Kai's Dranzer S, much to Tyson's dismay. While Tyson and Andrew continue their prolonged battle, Kenny remembers that if he were to go back to his house, he could definitely collect more information on Beyblading that could potentially and successfully aid Tyson. Accepting this, Kenny tells Tyson and Andrew that he "forgot something" at home and needs to leave in order to retrieve it. Tyson and Andrew allow Kenny to leave and say their goodbyes, with Kenny dashing to his house. Unbeknownst to him however, are the two Blade Sharks who are to accomplish their mission of kidnapping Kenny. Ambushing Kenny with their Blades, Kenny is trapped by the two Blade Sharks and is hopelessly kidnapped by them, while crying out for Tyson's help. His yells for help were not able to get through but were noticed by two kids who suggested they advise Tyson about it. Sprinting forward to Tyson's dojo, they announce to Tyson and Andrew that two members of the Blade Sharks have unfortunately kidnapped Kenny, and is now expected to be held hostage at the Blade Sharks' headquarters. Surprised, Tyson exclaims that they must go and rescue their friend back. Just as they do this though, Andrew tells Tyson and although he is flattered by Tyson's wanting to help, his Blade is not nearly on par with Kai's Dranzer S. In order for Tyson to help, he must have his Blade gain more strength to defeat Kai or else their plan will have most likely failed, either way. Tyson knows that Andrew is right and takes his advice, while Andrew and the two kids tell Tyson to follow them as they plan to rescue The Chief. At first, Tyson follows them but takes a look back to his dojo. Removing his shoes, Tyson enters his dojo to do one last thing before he goes. Approaching the sword of the Dragoon, Tyson deeply asks for the power of the Dragoon to help him win in his fight with Kai and to ultimately rescue Kenny. The Dragoon, which has helped Tyson's family for generations, has been a helpful aid to the Granger family, as Grandpa had told Tyson that if he ever needed help, he would just need to ask the Dragoon. Although he requested, the sword gives him no reply as Tyson proceeds to leave the dojo. Just then however, Tyson is alarmed to find the actual spirit of the Dragoon escape the sword and rise up as the blue dragon. Immediately, Tyson discovers that the Dragoon is an actual, living creature and that he was not daydreaming when he was training for his Beybattle. The Dragoon heads at Tyson, aimed for his Beyblade and encases itself into his Blade. Shocked by the sudden occurrence, Tyson finds out that the Bit Chip of his Blade changed from a blank one to depict the Dragoon. With his new Blade, Dragoon S, Tyson is ready to face Kai once and for all. As Kenny is held hostage when the Blade Sharks steal his laptop to find Dizzi, Kenny refuses to give them any insight on Beyblade. Tyson, Andrew, and a few other kids then arrive to rescue Kenny. While Kenny is delighted to see Tyson, he reminds him that Tyson's Blade is not powerful yet but Tyson removes Kenny's scruples when he shows the new Dragoon motif on his Beyblade. Now that Kenny is filled with hope, Tyson is ready to bring back Kenny but the Blade Sharks bring a swarm of themselves and aim their Blades at Tyson. Despite their efforts, Kai drops from the ceiling to command his legion not to interfere with the Beybattle, revealing that he instead, shall combat Tyson. The Blade Sharks do as so and give space with a Beystadium for Tyson and Kai to commit to their Beybattle. Launching at the sound of Let it Rip!, Kai summons the Blade of Dranzer S whilst Tyson brings Dragoon S into the fight. Immediately when Dragoon lands in the BeyStadium, Tyson and everyone notice how Tyson's Blade is circling the Stadium at enormously fast speeds, so powerful that it manages to summon a tornado that traps Dranzer just like in their previous battle. As Dranzer is being sucked inside the vortex of the tornado, it appears to be launched out of the Stadium and makes Tyson think as if he won the fight. Kai tells Tyson not to speak too soon when Dranzer returns to safely land in the Stadium and continue the battle. As Tyson uses all of his power to unleash the fury that he confides in Dragoon S, it combats Dranzer S with many clashes as the two Blades battle one another. Due to the countless amount of barrages Dragoon and Dranzer are delivering each other, the two Beyblades begin glowing an aura. With a blue, wind-like one for Dragoon, there appears a blazing, red-hot one for Dranzer. With enough power already accumulated by the fight, the Beyblades summon forth their respective Bit-Beasts: the blue dragon and the red phoenix, respectively. Everyone is astonished by the appearance of these spirits, when these Blades fight each other. Soon enough, the battle comes to a close as a tie when Dragoon S and Dranzer S are returned to their owners, Tyson and Kai, respectively. Kai reveals that just like he, Tyson holds a Bit-Beast in his Beyblade, in this case, the blue dragon. Kai's Dranzer S houses the red phoenix instead, something that intrigues Tyson. Kai allows them to rescue The Chief but Kai assures Tyson that the battle is not over, this confuses Tyson as Kai assures him that all will be explained soon enough. As Kai departs from the headquarters, his Blade Sharks follow suit. Later on at noon, Tyson, Kenny, and Andrew walk home from the Blade Sharks' headquarters. As they are walking, Kenny thanks Tyson for saving him, happy to be back in the world of Beyblade. While Tyson dismisses it as it was nothing, Kenny is dissatisfied to know that he must get back home as soon as possible, due to the inclusion of Dragoon and Dranzer, Kenny must study more information on Beyblade. Tyson tells Kenny not to worry about it, as he, Andrew, and Kenny all walk home to rest from their wild encounter. Major Events *Kai defeats Tyson, destroying the latter's Blade in the process. *Tyson trains with a new Blade, Dragoon S alongside Andrew and Kenny. *Kenny is kidnapped by the Blade Sharks. *Tyson obtains the sacred Bit-Beast; Dragoon in his Blade. *Tyson rescues Kenny and ends the battle with Kai in a draw with Dragoon and Kai's new Bit-Beast, Dranzer appearing. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Andrew *Kai Hiwatari *Carlos *Blade Sharks Beyblades *Dragoon Grip Attacker (Tyson's; destroyed) *Dragoon S (Tyson's, debut) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Various Generic Blades Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Tyson Granger (Dragoon Grip Attacker) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Kai and Dranzer S. New *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Draw. Gallery E2.1.JPG E2.2.JPG E2.3.JPG E2.4.JPG E2.5.JPG E2.6.JPG E2.7.JPG E2.8.JPG E2.9.JPG E2.11.JPG E2.13.JPG E2.14.JPG E2.15.JPG E2.16.JPG E2.17.JPG E2.18.JPG E2.19.JPG E2.20.JPG E2.21.JPG E2.22.JPG E2.23.JPG E2.24.JPG E2.25.JPG E2.26.JPG E2.28.JPG E2.29.JPG E2.30.JPG E2.32.JPG E2.33.JPG E2.35.JPG E2.36.JPG E2.37.JPG E2.38.JPG E2.39.JPG E2.40.JPG E2.41.JPG tumblr_ou0ki24F9F1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou1133CenV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou0wsdAsOS1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou0wsdAsOS1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ou0iy7RY9s1w4q252o1_1280.jpeg tumblr_ou0iy7RY9s1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ou0jwmDbQt1w4q252o1_640.png Differences Between Dubs *A smaller difference, in the Japanese version, Kai says on an early scene "that's the frustration that I was waiting for," but in the English dub, he says that the "battle's only started." *In the Japanese version, Kai shouts "pathetic," and says that Carlos lost to such an amateur Beyblade, which angered Tyson. In the English version, Kai says "if you understand how to feed off your opponent's strength, you win," which Tyson called unfair. *In one segment, in the Japanese version, Kenny says "This is Takao's Tyson's house, right?" Andrew says "I wonder if he's still down." Kenny answers "Let's look inside." In the English version, Kenny says "So THIS is where Tyson lives, huh?" Andrew says "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that this is it." Kenny answers "He must be REALLY bummed out." In the Portuguese version, the English version is translated, but on the last line, Kenny says instead "The family must be a bit bankrupt." It makes no sense to draw that conclusion from the huge place where Tyson lives and it's an error caused by a misunderstanding of the English "bummed out" and its context. *In the Japanese version, Andrew says that the Blade Sharks are a group of violent Beybladers that cause Bey-related trouble in all kinds of places. In the English version, he says that Kai is the best Beyblader around and asks Tyson if he has ever heard of the Blade Sharks, to which Tyson replies "no," and Andrew adds that they are "probably the toughest Beybladers around." The changes of the English version create an erroneous storyline, as Tyson had just been introduced to the Blade Sharks in the previous episode. *In the Japanese version, Tyson's group doesn't know what kind of beyblade the Blade Sharks are after. In the English version, Andrew knows and explains a little about Bit-Beasts, also changing the story for later on. Only in the English dub does Andrew say that Tyson doesn't have a Bit-Beast with Tyson disrespectfully replying that such is a bunch of baloney. *In the Japanese version, Tyson appears to have collected parts to make a new beyblade and says that his beyblade isn't his only friend, but that Kenny and Andrew are too. In the English version, the segment is different due to the portrayal of the Dizzy Bit-Beast inside of the laptop (which doesn't exist in the Japanese version). Tyson says "all that junk is my stuff and I guess we're going to have to pull it all together." Then Kenny proceeds to talk about Dizzy. Tyson questions what's a Bit-Beast, even though he was just explained by Andrew, which was all erroneously introduced in the English version. *Only in the English dub does Kai say that the Blade Sharks have never lost a match, which is part of a recurring different picture that the English version wants to paint, as also seen later on, where only in the English version does Kai tell Tyson that he can't beat him. *Strangely, only in the English dub does Kai apologize for going to destroy Carlos' beyblade, as in the Japanese version, Kai calls him pathetic instead, while he screams in agony. *In the Japanese version, the destruction of Carlos' beyblade isn't accompanied by music to make for a more dramatic scene, unlike in the English dub. *In the original Japanese version, the Blade Sharks don't identify or quite know that the researcher that they got informed about is Kenny from the group that Kai met, unlike in the English version. Later on, conversely, in the Japanese version Kenny identifies the group that mugs him as being the Blade Sharks, but on the English version he asks who they are. Knowledge changes continue with the bystanders. *In the Japanese version, the power of Tyson's new beyblade "is still below Dranzer's," but on the English dub, it was exaggerated to "not even close to." *Only in the English version does Andrew feel left out after the scene above. *In the Japanese version, Andrew runs to call people he knows to help take on the Blade Sharks, and the other two guys follow each claiming to also go get their groups of known friends to help. Tyson then says that they are good people, with friendship and help being highlighted in this scene. In the English dub, this was changed to Andrew running away saying that the last one arriving to the Blade Sharks' location would be a "rotten egg," and the following guy adding "or has to eat one," creating a joking contrasting mood, with Tyson calling that the right spirit. Later on, several kids show up at the warehouse on both versions. *Approaching the sword of the dragon, only in the English version does Tyson give up on it a little, saying "thanks anyways," as he doesn't question the powers of the sword in the Japanese version. *The English version cuts out Kenny being put to the ground in a threat, but contradictorily made Tyson tell the Blade Sharks to get their hands off him, which fitted the cut scene but isn't said originally. *In the Japanese version, Andrew claims to only have seen the beyblades glowing during the battle, but not the Bit-beasts. Kai explains that only some people can see them. Then, reveals that it's beyblades with Bit-Beasts that he is after, unknown to the others in this original version. Kenny asks why and Kai replies that they will know soon enough. In the English version, Andrew saw the Bit-Beasts and Kai has nothing to reveal. Kenny asks to be untied and Kai replies "in time my friend." *In the Japanese version, Kai tells his people to stand down, adding "you guys won't beat him," and tells Tyson that he won this time. In the English version this isn't said, as it's not in accordance with how it wants to picture Kai and the Blade Sharks. *In the Japanese version, at the end of the episode, the scene is about Tyson naming his new beyblade Dragoon. In the English version, this doesn't happen and is transformed into Andrew not knowing who Dragoon is, even though Kai had just clearly explained and introduced it in this version, where thus, Kai unexplainedly came up with the name Dragoon earlier on. Trivia * There are some sound effects that resemble the ones of Poké Balls from the original Pokémon anime, such as the sound of the sword becoming active behind Tyson's back, heard when Tyson is practicing near the start of the episode, in the moment after he recalls his loss to Kai. To a much lesser extent, the sound effect of Kai's first appearance on the first episode is also reminiscent, heard again in this episode during Carlos' beyblade destruction. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series